Chocolate Surprise
by Scared Swan
Summary: 'Hey, you took the last bar of chocolate and I need that so gimme'


**Thus, after a very, very, very long writer's block, I am now back with my next one-shot for these two 's not my best by far but my muse needs to be broken in again and this is my way of doing it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(pls don't mind the title I had no inspiration with that)**

* * *

Eighteen hours into her twenty-four hour work shift, Clarke finally managed to grab a break that was longer than one minute. Bleary eyed and bone tired, Clarke made her way down to the small cafeteria, her stomach rumbling.

She was dying for some chocolate.

Apparently, periods and long work days don't go well together.

There weren't many people in the cafeteria, at this hour. Two exhausted nurses sitting at a table, eating a late dinner, a tall, dark-haired guy, standing indecisively in front of the snack stand and a stray patient nursing a midnight cup of tea.

The food lady nodded at her as she took her place beside the tall guy, scanning the shelves for her chocolate fill. There was one large chocolate bar left, so she reached for it, her stomach rumbling. Her fingers suddenly touched someone else's and she jumped. Tall, dark and handsome had reached for the same chocolate bar at the same time, and he was now gripping her fingers with an insufferable smirk on his face.

"I was going for the chocolate." His voice was deep, and Clarke was not going to lie and say it didn't do something to her tired and worn out body.

"Well, you can go for something else, because I'm a doctor and I can have you out of this hospital in seconds." she snapped, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

If the guy was fazed by her retort, he didn't show it. "Aww, come on, Doctor. Are you gonna kick out the only person my sister has while she's in surgery?"

"Not if that person lets me have the chocolate." She made a grab for it, but the man deflected her with a chuckle. "Sir, I don't wish to be rude...!"

"But sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often."

Clarke blinked for a moment, and then scowled. "Don't quote Harry Potter at me. Now stand back, I need that chocolate."

He snatched it away before she could grab it, holding it above his head when she tried to take it from him. "Too bad you're not so tall, huh?"

"What are you, five?" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Close. Twenty-five. How 'bout I make you a deal? We share this delicious piece of chocolate, and I'll buy you the last chocolate croissant I just saw." He smiled, holding out the bar as a peace offering.

Clarke scowled at him. This guy, honestly! But she agreed, shooting him icy glances as he made the purchase and led her promptly to a table. With her croissant and her half of the chocolate bar. "Where are you going?" she yelled after him as he took a seat by the window, placing the croissant in front of the seat across from him.

He smiled at her pleasantly, and beckoned her over. "Come sit with me for a moment. You can't very well eat this standing or tending to a patient."

Gritting her teeth, Clarke stamped over to the table (yes, she was being real mature about this). "Look, I appreciate you buying this for me. That's very kind of you. But I need to get back, my shift ends in six hours."

"And I'm sure they can do without you for a few minutes while you eat something." he said, gesturing for her to sit down.

Clarke sat.

Her entire body sang at the opportunity for rest, and her eyes closed out of their own volition. Clarke felt her stress level lower considerably as she sat there. She was sure she hadn't sat down since before her shift started. The guy didn't say anything, but when she opened her eyes again, he was watching her silently.

"Clarke." she said suddenly, startling him.

"What?"

"My name. It's Clarke."

"Uh, Bellamy."

She smiled at him, and then dug into her croissant, which tasted better than expected. She let out of soft moan; she'd needed that. The chocolate melted on her tongue, and she instantly felt better. "Thank you, by the way." Clarke muttered when she'd finished her final bite. "For buying me this."

"It's not a big deal." he - _Bellamy_ \- said with a lopsided grin. "So you're a doctor, huh?" Clarke nodded. "Intense. What do you do?"

"ER, mostly. I sometimes assist with surgeries." She looked up at him, contemplating. "Did you say your sister just had a surgery?"

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah. Appendicitis." Clarke drew in a breath, feeling for the poor woman. While not immediately fatal, appendicitis was extremely painful and the possible short-term consequences of the surgery were not very pleasant either. She should know, she'd had to endure it. "She should be out by now, but they won't let me near her while she's in recovery."

Standard procedure, Clarke knew, but Bellamy's jaw clenched in annoyance, and she felt for him. "I could call Recovery, ask if she came out okay?"

His eyes lit up instantly. "You could do that?"

Clarke shrugged. "Sure." She took the old in-hospital Nokia phone they'd all been issued and dialled Recovery. "What's her name?" she whispered quickly.

"Blake, Octavia Blake."

"Hi, it's Dr. Clarke Griffin, I'm wondering if you could tell me the status of a patient that should be there. Blake, Octavia?" Clarke listened for a minute before thanking the nurse. "She's gonna be just fine. Surgery went well, she's resting. She'll be moved within the hour, so you'll be able to visit her again."

Bellamy exhaled, looking relieved and instantly more relaxed. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

They sat for a few minutes, in total silence, just enjoying the peace they now shared. Bellamy broke the chocolate bar in half, as promised, and handed her her share. After fifteen minutes of this, her pager went off, and she had to leave. "Thank you, Bellamy Blake. It's been a pleasure." she said, and before he could say anything else, she hurried off to the Dean of Medicine's office.

"Hi, Clarke." Dr. Griffin was sitting behind her desk, smiling sweetly. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, but okay. Was there something you needed?" Clarke said shortly. She had no patience or energy to be sweet to her mother today.

Abby looked pained for a moment, before she, too, slid into professional doctor mode. "Yeah, I got a patient and Doctor Jackson just went home with a bad case of the sniffles. Could you take over? It's just aftercare and discharge, really."

"Sure. Where is she?"

Abby handed her the file. "214."

Clarke nodded, tucking the file under her arm and forcing a smile onto her face. "I'll go to her now."

"Take care of yourself, okay, honey?"

"Yeah, mom." Clarke said, rolling her eyes. First chance she got, she'd leave this hospital. She loved her mother, but she couldn't handle working under her. She'd experienced enough of that growing up.

She went to the second floor, and perused the file with little interest. Routine appendectomy, all went well, recovery is going good. She slid open the door to 214, and found a young woman sitting upright in bed. Her black hair was messy from lying down, and her blue eyes were clear and full of fire. "I AM NOT LYING DOWN AGAIN, BELL, I'VE DONE ENOUGH OF THAT!" she yelled.

Clarke raised her brows and looked over to where the woman was looking. A very familiar face was glaring back, eyes fierce but face tired, and Clarke suppressed a giggle. She turned over the file to read the patient's name. _Octavia Blake._

 _Coincidence, I think not_ , Clarke mused as Bellamy yelled back, "YOU JUST GOT OUT OF SURGERY LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO, O! YOU ARE LYING DOWN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Clarke cleared her throat, a smile playing on her lips that she couldn't fight back. Both Miss Blake and Bellamy turned, startled. "Miss Blake, I'm Dr. Griffin, and I'm filling in for Dr. Jackson."

Bellamy raised his brows in surprise, but Octavia just huffed. "Can you tell my idiot brother that I'm _fine_?"

Clarke bit her lip as two identical, penetrating looks came at her from both side of the room. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with your brother, Miss Blake. You have just come out of surgery and it really is best if you rest for a while."

Octavia looked betrayed, but laid down anyway. Bellamy looked grateful, and took his place by his sister's bedside. "Fine. When can I go home?"

"Well, if everything goes well, we can discharge you by tomorrow morning." Clarke went over, smiling at Bellamy for a moment, who looked at her with this smug grin that she would love to smack off his face. Or maybe kiss. Either one was fine. "Can I check your bandages, Miss Blake?"

"Just call me Octavia." Octavia lifted her shirt, and winced a little when she had to lift up her butt to do it. Clarke inspected it for a moment, but there was no blood seeping through, and the skin around it looked fine. "If it looks like this in a couple of hours, you'll be just fine." She looked up to see Octavia looking at her pensively, chewing on her bottom lip. "What?"

"Bellamy, is this the cute blonde doctor you were talking about just now?"

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, who had gone beet red in .2 seconds, and raised her eyebrows. "You talked about me?"

"Y-yeah, I mean, sure. We had a...nice time? Right?"

"S-sure." Clarke said.

Octavia narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Did you kiss him yet?" she asked Clarke then.

Bellamy seemed to choke, and Clarke dropped the antibiotics she'd been preparing for Octavia. "Sorry, what?"

Octavia rolled her eyes as if Clarke was missing some Very Important Detail. "Like, obviously, you like him because you haven't stopped smiling since you entered the room, and he likes you because he hasn't stopped talking about you since _he_ came into the room. Except to yell at me. But that's nothing new."

Clarke stared at the woman, dumbstruck and surprised. She had only ever met one person who was this shameless about relationships with people she'd never met before, and that was Raven. Clarke always thought she was unique in that respect. "Eh, okay. Well, if you need anything, just press this button and a nurse will see you get it. If you experience any pain, nausea or headache, press the button, too. No matter what you think. We can't take any risks."

Octavia settled against the pillows with a self-satisfied smirk, and nodded. "Sure. See you later, doc."

"Have a good night."

Clarke quickly left the room, her cheeks burning hot. Okay, so she'd liked Bellamy, liked _looking at_ him, but his sister had jumped to conclusions frighteningly fast. Was she _that_ transparent? "Clarke, wait up!" She turned to see Bellamy emerge out of Octavia's room, his face still red as he jogged up to her. "I'm sorry about my sister, she really knows no shame."

"It's fine." she said.

"But...she wasn't wrong." Bellamy said, with a sort of insecure, half-smile on his face. "I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime. If you want to?"

Clarke had to suppress a victorious smile. She tugged a stray lock of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Bellamy's grin was almost blinding, his face flooded with relief. "Cool. So, eh, tomorrow?"

Clarke laughed. "Patience, grasshopper." she said with a mischievous smile. "I still have a shift tomorrow, and after that I want to sleep for two days. How about this weekend?"

Bellamy grinned. "Okay."

Clarke stepped closer, slipping her hand in the pocket she knew held his phone. His sharp intake of breath was very pleasing as she stepped back, taking his phone with her. "This is my number." she said, putting it in his contacts as she spoke, smiling all the time. "Call me on Friday, okay? We can make some plans."

"You got it, Princess."

Clarke raised her brows at him, the nickname sudden and surprising. "What?"

"Griffin." he said, indicating her name tag. Your mom's the Dean of Medicine, is she not?"

Clarke sighed. "Yeah, she is."

"Well, then you're the hospital's Princess." he explained with a smirk. Clarke just rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Thank you, Clarke. I mean it. My sister is everything to me. Now that you're her Doctor, I can rest easy, knowing she'll be okay."

Clarke smiled. "See you, Bellamy." she said, turning around and moving away.

"I'll call you Friday." he called after her.

Clarke turned once more with a smile. "I'll be waiting by the phone all day!"

Bellamy laughed, and then disappeared into Octavia's room again.

Clarke made her way down to the ER with a grin on her face that wouldn't go away for the entirety of her shift.

* * *

 ** _Reviews feed my muse, and she a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, you would make my day!_**


End file.
